Galethorn
❝ To the moon and back? ❞ — Galethorn to his mother, Cora. Galethorn'''is a grey tom-cat with a muscular build. He stands very tall and has a cropped tail. This cropped tail is passed through his family and is likely to be passed on to any kits he has in the future. His eyes are a sage green and are often very dull, sometimes looking olive green or yellowish in color. Galethorn has a few scars under his chin. Galethorn is currently a '''warrior of WindClan. Appearance Heritage: Moggy x Maine Coon Description: Galethorn is a grey tom-cat with a muscular build. He stands very tall and has a cropped tail. This cropped tail is passed through his family and is likely to be passed on to any kits he has in the future. His eyes are sage green and are often very dull, sometimes looking olive green or yellowish in color. Galethorn has a few scars under his chin. Voice: Low pitched and very charismatic. Gait: Long and heavy, often sounds and looks like stomping. Colour Palette: : = Base (#000000) : = Muzzle (#000000) : = Markings (#000000) : = Eyes (#000000) : = Leathers (#000000) : = Belly and Paws (#000000) Personality +''' '''Reliable, Determined, Youthful, ±''' '''Authentic, Detached, Outgoing, −''' '''Superficial, Indesicive, Lazy Likes *His siblings. **Though he left his family behind, he still dearly misses his siblings. *Warmth **Despite having thick fur, he loves the Summer and Spring because they bring his two favorite things, flowers and mud. History Loner Clan: Outside of the Clans :Age Range: 0-30 moons *Everett and Cora had five kits. Austin, Gale, Maisy, Louisa and Melody. *Gale very slowly starts to drift away from the strict rules his family enforces once he gets older. Melody supports this. *Louisa and Austin do not support Gales decisions, constantly belittling him for his false beliefs. *Cora brushes it off and calls it a phase, but Everett explodes, joining in on the teasing. *During the midst of this, Betsy is born as the youngest sibling. *Melody and Gale grow closer, often talking about running away. Melody cannot tag along because of having only three legs. *He eventually runs off, Melody sending her favorite flower with him. A chrysanthemum. History Warriorhood Clan: WindClan :Age Range: 31-current moons *Gale stumbles into WindClan territory and is met with an apprentice named Koipaw, who eventually takes him to his camp to eat and rest. *Gale meets Spiderpaw as well and offers to help the two with catching rabbits in the spring. *Gale soon meets the leader of the Clan, Kestrelstar and makes small talk with him, finding he enjoys the leaders prescence. *A small snowball fight breaks out among the clan! During this, he meets Pansyfoot and grows closer to Kestrelstar. *The three go out to the burial grounds in search of flowers. Gale hints at his strict family life and talks to Kestrelstar about his feelings and views on kits. *Kestrelstar comes back from a gathering, and immediately start complimenting Galethorn. Galethorn starts to build a romantic attraction to Kestrelstar. *Galethorn, Spiderpaw, and Kestrelstar go to the peak. Galethorn teases Kestrelstar for being short and makes up to him for giving the leader a cotton bud. *He starts having dreams of his past family, keeping him up at night. *Galethorn and Spiderpaw try to come up with a present for Kestrelstar. *Galethorn tries to comfort Kestrelstar after a miscommunication with Cliffsand Relationships ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again |-|ThunderClan= "Huh?" ---- Galethorn has never heard of ThunderClan and has had no interactions with one of their members. |-|RiverClan= "What?" ---- Galethorn hasn't had any interactions with this Clan either. |-|WindClan= "Everyone is so polite!" --- Koileap/Friend/Warrior/Alive/90%/⦁⦁ :"Hey bud!" :: Koipaw was the first WindClanner he met and offered to take him to camp. Galethorn has even offered to help him catch a rabbit one day! Spiderdance/Good Friend/Warrior/Alive/100%/⦁⦁ :"Hope you feel better tough guy..." :: Galethorn is very close to Spiderpaw and almost views him as a son. He enjoys making snow sculptures with him and is always open to give him advice. Dom/Acquantice/Deputy/Alive/70%/⦁ :"You're cool. Thanks for letting me stay." :: Dom was the third cat Gale had encountered once joining WindClan. They haven't talked much. Kestrelstar/Friend/Leader/Alive/100%/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"You're pretty... nice to me." :: '''Pansyfoot/Friend/Warrior/Alive/100%/⦁⦁ :"We should talk more!" :: |-|ShadowClan= Galethorn hasn't had any encounters with ShadowClan yet. |-|SkyClan= Galethorn hasn't had any encounters with SkyClan yet. |-|Outside the Clans= Galethorn hasn't had many encounters with Outsiders yet. Trivia *... Quotes W.I.P Art